Kirika Akatsuki
Kirika Akatsuki '''is one of the seven main heroines of the Symphogear franchise. She was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Shirabe. Etymology '''Kirika (切歌) - Means "Cutting Songs" in Japanese. Akatsuki (暁) - Means "Dawn" in Japanese. Appearance Kirika has green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs. She is most often seen wearing a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled skirt, black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers. Personality Kirika is a cheerful and upbeat girl, who loves having fun with her friends. She cares with her supportive friends and is willing to save mankind from extinction. After having a false belief about being the reincarnation of Finé, Kirika is having a last attempt to commit suicide. History Past Kirika's past prior to bemoing part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but her character song Tegami implies that she has experienced famine, hinting to an impoverished childhood, and her character song Okitegami implies that she was a victim of a bombing at some point. It is known that she is an orphan. Symphogear G Along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki made a debut at the start of a season. She and Shirabe are seen at the concert in Nippon Budokan after Ryoko Sakurai's demise. Suddenly, she and Shirabe ambushed Tsubasa Kazanari in the concert fight until Hibiki and Chris arrived to fight them. Suddenly, a giant regenerating Noise was sent by Professor Nastassja, allowing them to retreat. After Tsubasa Kazanari was badly beaten by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Shirabe arrived to defeat both Chris Yukine and Hibiki. Then, they retreat again. Later, she and Shirabe attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. Kirika participated the song performance, along with Shirabe. After the Nephilim was killed and defeated by the hands of Hibiki Tachibana, she and Shirabe enjoyed the relaxation time. Nastassja's sickness started to develop. She and Shirabe started to locate Ver, who finds Nephilim's heart and attacks the school. She and Shirabe ended saving him from Hibiki's final attack. They fight Hibiki with an overdose of LiNKER. Suddenly, she and Shirabe retreated again. It is revealed that any heroine could play the role of Fine in order to reach Dr. Ver's goal. Kirika starts to feel the new power. She became Fine's vessel. After Miku was free from Dr. Ver's control, Kirika realizes that Shirabe was siding with the Symphogear heroines and their allies. Kirika believes that she can defeat Shirabe. So that, they can be reunited together as one. Kirika confronts Shirabe. The battle starts. She and Shirabe fight each other to the death. After the fight, she is feeling depressed to commit suicide, but she was stopped by Shirabe, who was revealed to be Fine's vessel. Reunited, she and Shirabe can help to save Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Shirabe join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. With the Symphogear powers of Shirabe and Kirika absorbed, Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX She and Shirabe returned in the next season. After the two Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the new threat of Autoscorers, she and Shirabe decided to rescue Chris Yukine from the Alca-Noise. Suddenly, she and Shirabe confront Micha in 2-in-1 battle. She and Shirabe were badly defeated by Micha and the Alca-Noise. They were about to be killed; but they were saved by Tsubasa and Chris with their newly upgraded Symphogear armor. She and Shirabe decided to escort themselves to safety. After the first battle and defeat of Carol Malus Dienheim, she and the Symphogear Heroines spend a happy at the beach. Suddenly, they encountered Garie. However, Maria managed to activate the ignite module correctly by defeating an Autoscorer for good. She, Shirabe, and Hibiki battled Micha Jawkan. They were badly bested by Micha. However, she and Shirabe were able to defeat Micha by activating Ignite Module. Continuing to pursue Leah and Carol, Kirika and her friends got shocked that Dr. Ver was able to escape imprisonment. Suddenly, she and Shirabe were knocked down by Leah, allowing Chris Yukine to continue the fight by finishing her off with the Ignite Module. Kirika and the others entered the final battle against Carol by aiding Hibiki Tachibana. In the end, they manage to defeat Carol once and for all. Symphogear AXZ Attacks & Abilities Holy Chant Zeios Igalima raizen tron Abilities As a Symphogear user, Kirika obtains Igalima. She is capable of fighting and killing Noise with the power of the Symphogear armor. However, she indirectly obtains LiNKER. Her Armed Gear is green edged scythe capable of transforming throwing objects: throwing blades and anything. In additon to this, Igalima's four deadly pads can be used as rockets. Trivia *Kirika's battle song genre is Symphonic Rock. *Kirika uses Japanese and English language for her attack names. *Kirika born April 13, 1997 and her zodiac sign is Aries. *Her bloodtype is O. *Kirika shares her initials "A.K." with the other user Kanade Amou and secondary character Kuriyo Andou. *Her relic's name, along with Shirabe Tsukuyomi's, was revealed during the Opening Animation Sequence in Season 2. *Kirika has her attacks named from places and characters of different fairy tales. *Kirika's design is similar to a witch. *Kirika, Shirabe and Miku have a song in their character song singles that have never appeared in the anime. *Kirika wears the opposite colour of Shirabe's relic. *Kirika is the Gear user with the fourth biggest number of attacks (8). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronounciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調/melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki（暁）'s left part is 日 which means Sun. Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi（月読）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. **There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in Ep 11 and 12. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:False Antagonist Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Book Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Honorable